The Highest Bidder
by emi-leexoxo
Summary: The Kurainazo Casino; famous for its splendor, infamous for its dark secrets. It's open to humans and yokai as well. Kagome, an orphan kidnapped for slave trafficking, was prepared for her fate. Then the cold-hearted Lord Inuyasha changed it by bidding. Kagome's freedom doesn't come without a price. A rival bidder is out for Inuyasha's head and her purity. Told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (goes for entire story): I do not own Inuyasha. The only credit I can take is the plot of this story and some of the OC's.**

 **This is a story told in drabble-ish snippets of about 100-1,000 words. If you don't believe a story can be told like this, then this isn't the story for you.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Kagome was awakened by the sound of footsteps on pavement. She curled tighter into a ball and clutched her treasured silver locket tighter, wishing for the footsteps to vanish. The rough bricks pressed against her tender back through her paper-thin clothes. Kagome's knees to her chest, she listened intently, fear coursing through her veins.

It could be anybody; a passerby, police, or a serial killer. She held her breath, and the footsteps vanished. Her sigh of relief came out in a large huff. Closing her eyes, Kagome prepared to drift back to sleep.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as a cloth was smashed against her lips and nose. Kagome struggled and jerked, desperately trying to escape the clutches of the unknown person confining her. She inhaled; a mistake. Her vision clouded, and she sank into darkness.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 100**

 ***Kurainazo means dark mystery**


	2. Chapter 2

The midnight stars hung low in the inky sky as the sleek, dark limousine pulled up to the glittering lights of the building. The door opened, and a polished shoe stepped out. A figure swiftly came out in flashes of silver and red. Polished shoes hit the pavement. There was a tired looking guard standing beside the glass doors as the figure walked up.

The guard –really a yokai in human apparel –didn't even look up from his smartphone as he said, "name, casino status, password."

A deep, smooth voice followed the question. "Inuyasha, one, lotus." The guard's head jerked up, and his eyes met deep amber orbs. Lotus was the password given to the casino's yokai.

"Inuyasha-sama!" he squeaked. "Welcome! Please enter!" The yokai bowed deeply and opened the door with a flourish. He despised hanyous, but fear of his brother the Lord Sesshomaru made him be polite to Inuyasha. The silver-haired hanyou waltzed in, the glamour hiding his ears wavering slightly. It was not enough for the laughing and drinking humans milling about to notice.

He saw some of the ningen women cast sultry glances at him, fluttering their ridiculously long lashes while smirking behind their silk fans. A blank glance from him directed at their group was enough to make them swoon immensely. Inuyasha was not interested in the pathetic whores. He had other plans.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 200**


	3. Chapter 3

The bright chandeliers nearly blinded his sensitive eyes, but Inuyasha did his best not to show it. Gamblers sitting at tables down sake as they crowed at their wins and wailed at their losses. They eyed his long silver hair, obviously wondering why it looked like something that came from Feudal Japan. Inuyasha shifted in his blood-red suit, wishing for his traditional hakama and haori. They were much better than the tasteless modern clothes humans preferred.

As he was ready to descend the grand staircase, a line of women barred him from continuing. They purred seductively while leaning forward, showing their cleavage. Inuyasha forced him to stare at their faces rather than their chests. "What's a handsome man like you doing without a date on your arm?" whispered a woman with shining chestnut hair.

"Yes, wouldn't you like some company?" murmured a brunette with astonishingly red lips. Her lips puckered, and Inuyasha leaned away.

"Forgive me, ladies," he said, "I have important business to attend to, and you're in the way."

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 200**


	4. Chapter 4

One raven-haired woman eyed the silver-haired hanyou with lust as she trailed her fingers down his well-muscled chest. "Are you sure it can't wait?" she purred. "After all, wouldn't hanging out with us gals be more entertaining than whatever you need to attend to?"

Inuyasha was pretty sure that demons doing idiotic things would be much more entertaining than a band of love-sick humans. He tried to back away without hurting them, but this just made them close in on him even tighter.

Frustrated, he let out a flare of his youki. It was weaker than most demons –after all, he was a hanyou –but it was enough to startle the women, thus allowing him an escape to freedom. He darted past their silken gowns and down the carpeted steps.

Inuyasha heard screeches of outrage from behind him, giving him more incentive to run faster. He needn't hurry; he was much fast than the average ningen. The hanyou rushed down twisting corridors, each with more splendor than the last. The human gamblers he passed were much to drunk to notice him.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 200**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, he reached a rather discreet door. It was simple, nowhere near the elegance of the other doors in the Kurainazo Casino. However, the yokai sector of the casino was behind it. Inuyasha pushed it open and entered an entirely different world. Demons of all shapes, sizes, and colors meandered around, jovially talking. A few fights that broke out within the crowd were met with enthusiastic jeering. One blue-skinned demon flew right over Inuyasha's head as his opponent raised a victorious arm.

Inuyasha went right over to the bar and ordered his favorite brand of sake. The bar tender gave him a wink. "Hello there, Yasha! Good to see you again," he said in a gruff voice. The bartender's red scales glittered beneath the lights.

"I can say the same," the hanyou said with a fanged smile. "How's the casino been running, Gorgo?" The reptilian yokai shrugged. "Good enough. I may be happy to see you, but I can see our other friends might be so pleased." He jerked his head at a group of sneering horned yokai who eyed Inuyasha as if he were an appetizer. The hanyou scoffed with a toss of his silvery hair.

"Keh! As if I care. If they try to kill me, I have Tetsusaiga. I'll destroy them with my Wind Scar!" He fondly patted the sword at his hip which had been hidden with glamour upstairs. Now that he was alone with yokai, he showed his true self. Inuyasha removed the glamour, and his ears and sword reappeared.

Whispered insults of "hanyou" echoed throughout the room, but Inuyasha ignored them. Instead, he leaned forward. "So, Gorgo, what special event are they having tonight? Is it another provocative dance?"

Gorgo shook his head. "Actually, it's a selling!"

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 300**


	6. Chapter 6

"A selling?" Inuyasha frowned. "I've never heard of one." Gorgo stared at him blankly for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been here for a year, right? The sellings only started a few months ago. All yokai are invited to attend. They sell humans! You can get a free slave or toy for only a few yen."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "They sell _humans_?" The red-scaled demon nodded vigorously.

"I myself got a new plaything last month. She's such a beauty!"

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, his chair scraping across the floor with a loud screech. "I must take my leave. It seems like I'm needed elsewhere." In reality, he just wanted to get as far away as possible from the repulsing bartender, from the rest of these disgusting creatures.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 100**


	7. Chapter 7

Before Inuyasha could leave, a booming voice echoed throughout the large room. "Demonesses and demons, welcome to the selling! By the end of tonight, you can have yourself a slave, or perhaps something more intimate? Tonight, we have eighteen new items to show off! Will you be taking one home after this?"

His head whipped around, and he shoved his way through the crowd until he could see the stage. A man with long light hair tied into a ponytail seemed to be the announcer. The hushed whispers of the crowd dwindled down into silence.

"Let the selling commence!"

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 100**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome blinked groggily as she finally arose from her slumber by harsh kick to her side. An imposing figure with an unreadable face stood tall over her. "Get up, wench. It's about to begin, and you're not anywhere close to getting ready.

"What?"

Her cry of protest was unheard as the man threw her over his shoulder and marched off. By kami, were those claws? Kagome's vision faded in and out. Sounds blurred together, and she vaguely realized that a woman had taken ahold of her and ushered her into a changing room.

The woman tossed a bag at Kagome. "Put that on," she ordered. Kagome looked around desperately for an escape route, but the woman caught her look and chided, "no point in running away, human. They'll kill you before you make it five feet beyond the casino." She smiled, showing a row of razor sharp fangs. Kagome recoiled and collided against the wall.

"Hurry! We don't have much time," snapped the woman. Grudgingly, Kagome picked up the bag and opened it, revealing the most beautiful…and revealing dress she'd ever seen. The fabric was dark red silk. It's v-neck plunged downward; it nearly reached her belly button. The back was pretty much nonexistent, although there were several straps of silk crisscrossing it like a web. The dress was floor length, and a humongous slit ran up the leg all the way to the waist. If one wasn't careful, it'd be easy to accidentally show one's underwear.

"I don't understand –"

"Just put it on!"

The girl quickly donned the gown, wincing at its seductiveness. What on earth were these people trying to do to her, and why did they look so strange? As soon as Kagome was finished, the woman grabbed her arm and yanked her into another room. She was astonished to see seventeen other teens there already there, sitting in front of mirrors. Some looked confused, some were crying, and only a few wore smug smiles. Both genders were present.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 300**


	9. Chapter 9

What was going to happen to her? The woman plopped her down in a chair and bustled around, brushing her long, raven locks. "Hmm, I suppose we should go with a more natural look on you. You are already beautiful. All the easier to make money from you."

"Make money?" Kagome whimpered, not liking the way things were going.

"Oh, yes!" said the woman, as she slathered bright red lipstick across Kagome's lips. "I'd say you'd be worth at about perhaps five hundred thousand yen? Perhaps even higher!"

Kagome was starting to get scared when the realization hit her like a train. Oh kami no. The dress, the makeup, money, everything made sense.

She'd been kidnapped by traffickers who were going to sell her to some perverted old man! Or someone even worse. When she glanced around the room, she noticed the numerous guards lined against the walls. All were vigilant. Kagome slumped in her seat as the woman applied eyeliner. She was doomed! There was no escape.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 200**


	10. Chapter 10

"Done," said the woman in satisfaction. "Take a look at yourself." Kagome didn't want to, but she forced her eyes up to the glittering mirror and stifled a gasp. Oh my, did she look like a temptress.

Her dark locks shined, and her face was positively glowing. She looked docile, demure while at the same time her lips were a seductive red. Having been living on the streets of Tokyo for nearly her whole life, Kagome had never had the chance to clean herself up.

Not that she was enjoying this. She was definitely not enjoying being kidnapped and sold. The woman turned to look at her. "Okay girl, a few quick questions that you must answer honestly. Are you still a virgin?"

Kagome blushed at the question but nodded. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she whispered. Outside the walls, Kagome heard someone call, "let the selling commence!" The woman clapped her hands.

"That's our cue! Girls and boys, line up." There was a sharp edge in her tone that made one obey. It spoke of terrible consequences if there was disobedience. She then turned to Kagome.

"You, girl, will be item number 7. Remember that." With those words, the woman strode off, possibly to give the other teens their numbers. Kagome clenched her fists to her sides as she walked into her place in line. Her arms were shaking.

The girl in front of her –number 6 –was silently sobbing. A sudden wave of compassion washed over Kagome, and she spontaneously leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl. The girl stiffened, obviously surprised before relaxing slightly when she saw who it was.

"Thank you," number 6 whispered. Kagome nodded and released her just as a guard ushered number 1 –a boy with brown locks –through the open door. Kagome craned her neck to watch him walk onto stage wearing a bright, fake smile. His eyes betrayed his true feelings.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 300**


	11. Chapter 11

A man with light hair tied in a ponytail was standing off to the side with a microphone. He was obviously the announcer. "Demonesses and Demons, please welcome our very first item of the selling!" A spotlight was shone onto the boy, and the crowd of finely dressed people roared in approval. An uneasy dread was forming in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Did that man just say demonesses and demons?

"This is a young boy of fifteen. Perhaps a bit too young for a plaything, but he would still make a nice decoration around your home. He could even be tonight's dinner! We'll start the bid at 30,000 yen."

"35,000!" shouted a woman with bright green hair in the front row.

"42,000!" called a man towards the back.

"50,000!"

"60,000!"

The bids went higher and higher until the same woman with green hair screamed, " _200,000_ yen!"

The crowd went quiet as the announcer looked around. "Nobody? Alright, going once, going twice, sold to the demoness in the front row." A buff guard grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him off the stage where his new owner was waiting.

Kagome tuned out as the next couple biddings went by in a flash. The next thing she knew, it was her turn next. The girl in front of her stood on the stage, doing her best to mask the tears that were threatening to spill. She was bought for 300,000 yen and was led away by a fat old man. Poor girl.

Kagome barely registered a tap on her shoulder, and she walked onto the stage. A hushed whisper fell over the crowd as the announcer's eyes widened. Several appreciative whistles rang out, and Kagome winced. "And here we have quite a beauty! This is item number seven. Sixteen years old, and she's untouched! Seeing as her looks are a rarity, we're going to start the bidding at…" The announcer paused. "400,000!"

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/17/16**

 **Words: 300**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome's jaw dropped. Everyone else had started at around 100,000 yen or less! Why 400,000 for her? Suddenly, a cacophony of bids started up.

"410,000!" screamed a drunken man with curly horns.

"435,000!" shouted another.

"467,000 yen!"

"500,000!"

"556,000!"

The bids went up, up, up! Finally, only two voices were bantering. "700,000!" shouted a woman with red eyes and a fan.

"I bid 720,000!" said a man with long curly dark hair. The woman smirked.

"Naraku, is that really the best you can do? I'll say 750,000 yen!" The man Naraku rolled his eyes.

"My dear Kagura, that isn't nearly high enough for that specimen." With finality, he slapped the table and shouted, "850,000!" The woman Kagura winced and said no more. Kagome didn't like the look Naraku was giving her; he looked like he was trying to undress Kagome with his eyes. She swallowed hard as he smiled coyly, as if saying "We're going to have some fun tonight".

Kagome heard murmurs from the crowd. "That poor thing. He'll dispose of her by the next morning!"

"You know how he is. He'll use her, and the next morning she'll be nothing more than a corpse in the dumpster." Kagome's breathing became ragged.

The announcer looked around. "Nobody? Alright then, going once!"

Kagome would lose her purity tonight. And to a stranger no less.

"Going twice!"

She would never experience adulthood. As soon as Naraku was finished with her, he would kill her. After all, she figured he was some crazy serial killer who cut up girls for fun. A dangerous glint appeared in Naraku's eyes as he smirked, knowing that he'd get her for sure.

"And sold to –"

"One million yen!" boomed a voice from the very back of the crowd. Everyone gasped, including Kagome. Who had saved her?

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/18/16**

 **Words: 300**

 **Special thanks to Basya for being my first (and sadly, only) reviewer! I'm giving you a virtual hug!**


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha didn't know what strange force at compelled him to stand up and shout his bidding. Why bid for a mere human girl at all? However, there he was, standing at the back after shouting that he'd pay one million yen. As if any ningen's life would be worth that much. The human was staring at him with the widest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her form was trembling.

The announcer slowly smiled. "Did you hear that? One million yen! Going once! Going twice! And sold to Inuyasha-sama!" There was the sound of something breaking, and Inuyasha saw that the glass of wine Naraku had been holding had shattered. The oily man glared at the hanyou while clenching his bleeding hand.

"You bastard!" he seethed. "I was going to have her! She was mine, and you took her away from me." Inuyasha raised a dark eyebrow.

"Really? Last I checked, you weren't the one who paid for her." Snarling, Naraku pointed a finger at Inuyasha, unchecked rage visible in his eyes.

"You better watch your back, hanyou, or you may just find a knife in it."

"Keh! As if any knife can stop me."

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/20/16**

 **Words: 200**


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha turned and walked over to the stage where the human girl was standing beside a guard. Shackles had been placed upon her wrists.

"She's all yours," said the guard before returning to the stage. The human looked as if she were about to cry as she stared at the chains. Inuyasha sighed and with a swipe of his claws, the metal shattered and fell to the carpeted floor. She stared at him with wide eyes as he turned his back to her.

"Let us leave," Inuyasha said. When the ningen didn't move, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She let out a startled squeak as they left the room of yokai. Up the stairs they went. Inuyasha noticed the group of women glaring daggers at the girl, and he resisted the urge to slash them all to bits with his Sankon Tesso.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/20/16**

 **Words: 100**


	15. Chapter 15

"Who the hell is she?" huffed the black haired woman who'd run her fingers down his chest.

"Dunno," whispered the brunette. "She's…actually beautiful." The raven-haired woman slapped the brunette's arm.

"Hush, Dominko, they might hear you!" The human girl was looking quizzically at the women. Inuyasha didn't mention that he'd already heard their conversation, thanks to his hanyou ears which were once again under a glamour.

"Ignore them," he hissed but it was too late. Kagome stalked up to the women and put her hands on her slim waist.

"Were you talking about me?" she challenged. "I should let you know that I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back!" Inuyasha face palmed. He couldn't believe this girl! So stupid. Sighing, he went over to where the girl stood and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop bickering, you are making a spectacle out of yourself." She yanked away her arm with fire in her blue eyes.

"And why should I sit idly by when people are badmouthing me?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Because gossip is a common thing at the casino. Don't think of it too much." He glanced back at the human women. "Let's go."

The girl stood defiant. "No."

"No?" he said with an arch of his brow. "Alright then." In one fluid motion, Inuyasha swept her up and flung her across his shoulder.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/21/16**

 **Words: 200**

 **OMFG thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! Your thoughts mean the world to me!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Why you! Let me down!" screeched the girl as she pounded Inuyasha's back. The nerve of her to hit him like that! Such an ungrateful wench. He continued walking, humming a little tune, completely oblivious to the attention they were attracting. They passed through the casino doors, and then he plopped her down on her rump.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?" she growled, balling a fist. Inuyasha shrugged.

"There. You've gained your freedom. Shoo." Suddenly, the girl became really quiet.

"Shoo?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "I bought you. Now I'm letting you go. Go back to whatever hellhole you came from." He began walking over to where his chauffeur had parked the limousine. Suddenly, something heavy latched onto his arm. Inuyasha turned around in surprise.

The girl was kneeling beside him.

Tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/22/16**

 **Words: 100**


	17. Chapter 17

"What the –" he began.

"Please don't leave me," the girl said in a small voice. "I –" her voice cracked " –I don't have anywhere else to go! I'm not some well-off girl who just happened to be wandering away from home. My entire family is dead, and I'm penniless. I live on the streets, and if I go back, they might capture me again"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sniffles. "And what's in it for me?" The girl hesitated.

"I can become your companion! Not as a slave; I'm assuming you don't want that. I can be a friend, a listening ear, someone to help your troubles. All I ask for is a home."

The multi-millionaire thought for a moment. It seemed to be a good deal.

After a slight hesitation, he gently pulled the girl up from concrete. "We have a deal."

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/24/16**

 **Words: 100**

 **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are literally the best!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome felt giddy as she bounced around the interior of the limousine. It was so soft! She giggled as she fell against something soft as the world spun before. It turned out the soft thing was Inuyasha's side, and slightly peeved, he turned away to look out the large windows.

Kagome looked up at the strange man. "Are you a demon?" she questioned. She'd never believed in those fairy tales, but after experiencing the selling, she now knew demons were real. The well-dressed man cracked open one gold eye.

"What makes ya say that?"

Kagome pointed to her triangular ears. The man looked appalled. "You aren't supposed to see those," he said flatly. "My glamour hides my ears." Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure those are cute furry triangles sitting atop your head!"

The man snarled. "They are not cute!" He quickly removed the glamour, seeing as there was no long any need for it.

"Yes they are! They are adorable!" Kagome squealed. She leaned over and began tugs at his ears. The man swatted her hands away, baring his teeth.

"Cut it out, wench, or I'll throw you out of this vehicle this instant."

* * *

 **Originally Posted: 6/26/16**

 **Words: 200**

 **AHHHH THANK YOU SOSOSOSO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They literally made my day! You guys are such fantastic supporters!**


End file.
